


Time for Family

by Nectardust



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Christmas Presents, Family, Fluff, Humor, Kittens, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectardust/pseuds/Nectardust
Summary: Christmas Eve approaches, and Roy and Ed have yet to find the perfect gift for one another. With time running short, how does Al tie into the mix?





	Time for Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.
> 
> Originally posted in 2006. Unbeta'ed and unchanged from original post.
> 
> ALSO gotta promote the fanart of Ed-in-a-stocking and such that came about in response to the fic (or actually, in response to a similar-ish Watermelon Lipgloss ficlet but this A/N would get the artists more exposure and it still fits):
> 
> [Noni's ](https://www.fanfiction.net/~Neferet10210) [Stocking Edward](https://www.deviantart.com/neferet10210/art/Stocking-Edward-26685039)
> 
> [Killmehshining's](https://www.fanfiction.net/~Killmehshining) [Chibi in a Stocking](http://x0b.xanga.com/0ddb10f76633325577397/m18011611.jpg)
> 
> [Lina's (of BMF)](https://www.fanfiction.net/~BlackMercifulFaerie) [Ed in a Stocking](https://i37.photobucket.com/albums/e88/Lina-kun/FMA.jpg)
> 
> [Eli's](https://www.fanfiction.net/~Elianthos) [RoyEd Christmas Gift](https://www.deviantart.com/eli-arsnexus/art/FMA-Xmas-gift-for-NeoDiji-27587189)

It was about two o'clock in the afternoon on Christmas Eve day when Edward Elric sighed and slumped against a lamppost, warily looking about the business district of Central City. As was to be expected, the sidewalks, and even the roads, were crowded with people doing last-minute Christmas shopping – much like himself, if he was honest with himself about his intentions. He was _not_ buying Roy Mustang a Christmas present; no, he just happened to be searching for a gift for his bastard lover _around Christmas time_. That didn't mean anything, didn't imply he was secretly into the holiday spirit, didn't mean he _liked_ Christmas. No, the timing was pure coincidence.

The blonde grumbled angrily as the swarm of people bustled to and fro, oftentimes pushing and jostling him away from his destination. He had been out since early morning looking for the _right_ present, the one that would ultimately grace him with a hopefully speechless and thankful Roy. Not that he'd admit he was into any sappy holiday traditions, but he simply wanted to show his Colonel that he _cared_. And now was simply the perfect time to do it, if only because the _rest_ of the world celebrated Christmas and had sales and price reductions accordingly.

The problem was finding the perfect gift.

At first, Ed's feet had automatically carried him to one of Central's most renowned bookstores. He himself loved books, and judging by the Colonel's obvious interests, it stood to reason that a new tome was the ideal present. The Fullmetal reasoned with himself that perhaps a half hour at the most of sifting through fire alchemy books and he'd have the text wrapped up, done deal. Only it hadn't turned out that way. Every flame alchemy book he had come across—and there were only limited volumes related to certain alchemic specialties—was one he'd seen time and again in the Colonel's study or library. And that's when Edward remembered, turning to stare at the books surrounding him in acute horror. Finding a book Roy didn't already own would be near impossible- the (infuriating) man had an extensive library large enough to rival the First Branch of the Library in Central!

And with enough alchemy-subjected tomes to boot, too.

Grumbling to himself, the blonde quickly replaced the volumes he had been considering and hightailed it out of the store before he could get absorbed in another book.

For three hours following the failed attempt at the first shop, Edward had visited nearly every shop in the Central business district. And at every store he was at, he suddenly thought of a very good reason why the store's specialty would _not_ be a good gift idea for Roy Mustang.

Excluding the example of the alchemy books, Ed reasoned that a decorative knick-knack for his house would not be suitable since the Colonel was almost always at the office. Any ornaments for said office were out of question, too, for obvious reasons. (Whenever Ed visited, the things on the Colonel's desk were neatly swept to the floor) And why bother buying paintings or wall decorations when Mustang's eyes were supposed to be glued to his paperwork? Hence, a certain military man's focus being downwards instead of staring at the wall in boredom. Ed knew Roy would most certainly _rather_ stare at the wall in boredom than complete his paperwork, but First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had other ideas.

The Fullmetal briefly considered buying Roy a bulletproof vest to protect him if ever- by some significant change in the world's orders – Hawkeye managed to miss her target. But not only would that be a useless present since it wouldn't protect Roy's skull, but also Riza herself might find insult at the gag gift and choose to unload her gun in _his_ skull instead. And Edward Elric valued his life too much to risk dying by being shot through the head by a _comrade's_ pistol.

Considering things from Hawkeye's viewpoint, Ed knew she would be delighted if he bought Roy a new pen in which to sign his paperwork. But Roy would most certainly not share her enthusiasm, might even go so far as to think Ed was teaming up against him. That wouldn't do. The point of the gift was to make Roy feel special, not to remind him if his dreaded work over a well-deserved break.

Edward did know that Roy enjoyed alcohol at times: wine, scotch, brandy, liquor, cheap beer…anything to take the stress off his life. But though a drunk Roy could be a very amusing Roy, the blonde didn't want to encourage Roy to make an idiot of himself.

So that left few options, none of which Ed felt was the perfect gift for Roy. Books were out of the question, as were decorations for either home or office, as well as fun ways to destroy Roy's brain cells. (Admittedly or no, Mustang _would_ need those if he was ever to succeed in his goal.)

It was frustrating the blonde to no end, and the annoying jostling of the crowd did nothing to improve his mood or his temper. He had been dating Roy Mustang for close to ten months now; he knew the man backwards and forwards, inside and out. And yet he still couldn't think of what to buy him for a damn Christmas present! _Not Christmas_ , he reminded himself, _just a gift to let him know how appreciated he is_.

Based on Roy's lifestyle, the only thing he wanted was to become Fuhrer. _But I can't give him promotions_ , Ed remembered, growling to himself. _And he's so damn focused that he doesn't spend time doing much else but striving for his goal. Except for spending time with me…but he already has me._ Muttering to himself, Ed yanked on his braid a few times to release some of his frustration.

Shaking his head to try to clear his mind, his eye caught on a shop he had not yet been in that day. He sighed; knowing Mustang, it simply wasn't the thing he'd be interested in. At least long-term. But because he could think of nothing better to do, Edward Elric crossed the street and disappeared inside the store, glad to be out of the mass of passersby.

-+-

About the time Ed was flitting randomly about Central in search of a gift for his boyfriend, his said boyfriend was sitting at home, pondering the same dilemma. _What_ could he get Ed for Christmas? Roy didn't try to delude himself into thinking that he wasn't celebrating Christmas; he was more tolerant, although just barely since he was still an alchemist, of religious holidays. And yet, despite its origins, Christmas seemed to be a bit more meaningful. It may have had to do with the gifts, but the morals associated with the holiday – love, peace, and the like – were things even non-religious people could identify with.

And weren't those moral teachings the reason Roy was trying so hard to rise in ranks?

With his mind at ease about the Christmas celebrations, Mustang got his mind back on track. He thought for a moment of getting Edward something along the lines of: a trampoline, stilts, platform boots, a stepladder, a really tall ladder, and/or a pogo stick. But he knew Ed wouldn't take so kindly to any of those presents, and for once Roy Mustang didn't feel like ticking off his blonde chibi lover.

The Fullmetal had already restored his younger brother, so anything regarding the Philosopher's Stone was pointless. And Roy had no doubts that the Elric brothers had seen far too much while following _that_ particular road…

Ed knew he was welcome to any of Roy's books, so neither would that idea work as a present. And the blonde already shared his house, among other things, so there was simply nothing left to offer him that rang of personal endearment.

Just as the Colonel was about to give up thinking, the door opened and the alchemist of his thoughts lumbered into the kitchen while carrying a rather large box. Roy merely raised an eyebrow.

The blonde grinned sheepishly and blushed. "They're not for you," he reassured, opening the box. His choice of pronoun aroused the curiosity in his older lover; Roy ambled over to peer into the cardboard. "I figured they'd be the perfect gifts for Al," Ed explained, shooting Roy a defiant look, to which Roy only nodded calmly. Both alchemists stood in silence for a moment, observing the two kittens snuggled together in a corner.

For indeed, the Fullmetal Alchemist had visited a pet store. He wasn't sure the truth to Roy's present lay inside, but he was sure as hell glad he'd gone. Nothing in the store spoke of his lover, but his brother? Everybody knew, Edward especially, that Alphonse Elric had a soft spot for kittens. And even though deciding to take the kittens hadn't been what he was planning, Ed would do anything for his little brother. Even postpone shopping for Mustang's 'Christmas' present. (He certainly couldn't continue shopping in the busy streets of Central while carrying two live animals in a cardboard box, now could he?)

The kitten lying between his companion and the wall of cardboard was a rather tiny ball of orange-yellow fluff. He- she? it? – opened one eye to squint at the two men staring down at the box's contents, the color remarkably similar to Edward's own eyes and hair. Deciding neither was an immediate threat, the smaller, and rather weaker looking, orange kitten yawned and settled back down, dropping its head on its companion's shoulder area.

The other kit's fur greatly matched the smaller's, though with a hint more brown among the strands. The darker patches of fur mixed in with slight golden hues made it easier to distinguish one cat from the other. Not to mention it was considerably bigger. He (was it a 'he'? Well, they'd both be assumed as such now) shifted from the new weight near his neck, though he accepted the position and let out a rusty purr.

Neither kitten looked to be older that about five weeks, though the orange kit certainly seemed to be much younger and much more fragile.

Roy snorted after a couple minutes. "You know who they remind me of?" he asked softly, letting the kittens sleep.

"Hm?" Ed asked, barely responding. His eyes were intently focused on the napping cats, a genuine smile threatening to break out on his face the longer he stared.

"You," Roy stated, "and Alphonse."

Edward whipped his head around to give Roy his full attention.

Mustang continued, "Look at them. The way they're so comfortable with one another…they must be brothers. And look at the shades of their fur. I see a certain family resemblance, don't you? And again with the fur, there are some differences, despite the similarity. The bigger, darker one is shielding the smaller from the outside world. Look at how he's making sure his brother is protected by a wall on one side, and himself on the other, to guard him from harm. And even though the orange-ish one is the runt of the litter, you can already tell that he's the one pulling all the strings."

The blonde alchemist narrowed his eyes in thought. "But if you're saying the orange kitten represents me – _and you better not mean because of the 'small' thing, Mustang!_ – and the brown-ish one is Al, then you're saying that Al protects me. I'm the one who tries to protect Al."

Roy shrugged. "I didn't say every detail was the same regarding you two; I just meant they reminded me of your general situation. And you know, Ed, Al protected you in return. You were _both_ always there for one another."

Edward sighed, his head drooping a bit. "Yeah," he mumbled angrily, "we _were_ always there for each other." With a last forlorn glance at the kittens, the Fullmetal stomped off in a huff, alone in a world of memories only he could access.

Forehead crinkled in confusion, Roy returned his gaze to the sleeping kittens. Alphonse would be so happy once he got them! Knowing that, Roy himself let a small smile slip. He always enjoyed it immensely when either Elric brother was happy. But. When would Al get the cats? Ed never said anything about delivering them…

And that's when Roy caught on to the reason of Ed's abrupt exit and emotional turmoil. It was Christmas Eve, practically, and he was with Roy instead of his younger brother. Immediately, the Colonel felt a wave of guilt rise up in him. Edward had always put his younger brother first. Who was he to demand Ed spend the time with him? The two state alchemists had been spending a rather lot of time together lately, ever since they had begun dating. But even so, Roy knew his relationship with Ed was not- nor ever could be- as strong as the blonde's tie to his younger brother.

And suddenly Roy knew what to do to make sure Edward had the best Christmastime ever. As he was a Colonel in the Amestris military, he was used to thinking up strategic plans pretty quickly. "Edward!" he called, wincing when he made both kits mewl at the interruption of their precious naptime.

Even in as bad a mood as the elder Elric was in, he still tromped to the doorway of the kitchen. "What is it?" he snapped.

Roy shrugged nonchalantly. "Please tell me that a prodigy like you didn't forget _supplies_ , Ed?" The blonde blinked. Supplies? What supplies? After voicing his question, the Flame slapped a palm to his forehead. "Supplies for taking care of them, Edward. Food, toys, catnip, food and water bowls, a _litter box_ …"

As Roy ticked off the items, Ed's face paled. "Ah, shit," he managed before rushing out the door. Mustang only smirked to himself, knowing he'd have time to put his plan to action while Ed spent the remainder of the business hours squandering the rest of his cenz on cat supplies.

-+-

Alphonse blinked as a firm rap was heard on his front door. Normally, he'd be spending the time with his elder brother. But this year was different – Ed now had a significant other. Of course the two would want to spend "their" first Christmas alone. The Colonel had even let Al in on the secret, rare wine he had shipped from Xing for the special occasion.

Really, Al was happy for his brother. It was just that…now, he was feeling awfully lonely. He didn't view it as abandonment; he most definitely didn't want to hold his beloved brother back from living his life. And now that he and Mustang had 'resolved their differences,' who was he to get in the way of their newfound happiness together? Well, given the ten months time since they'd publicly announced their relationship, anyways.

He'd considered going to Resembool for the holidays. To see Winry and Auntie Pinako, be in his hometown, relive part of his childhood. But it simply wouldn't be the same without Edward there beside him. And even though he knew Ed wanted to spend Christmastime with his lover, he still wanted to be in the same _city_. At least he could still say he was close to his brother over the holidays.

"Probably just some carolers," Al said to himself as he opened the door. He, unlike his agnostic older brother, wanted to believe in some aspect of a higher power. He _had_ spent about six years of his life as a soul trapped in steel, after all. How could he come out of that and still not _believe_? Plus, it was in Al's nature to be optimistic and curious; he simply wanted to believe in something. And Christmas, even without the religious ties, was a time that the younger Elric brother _could_ believe in and be happy about.

To say he was surprised to see Colonel Mustang on his doorstep was an understatement. "Co-colonel?" he stuttered, letting his confusion be voiced.

Roy saluted, though for what purpose, even he didn't know. "Merry Christmas, Al," he greeted. "And please, call me Roy. After our…connections…to Edward, I would hardly consider us anything less than family."

Al grinned; Roy was glad to see that the younger brother could finally express himself as any normal human being. It was simply a miracle that he stood, alive and well, before the Flame Alchemist at this very moment. "It's good to see you again," he said, standing back from the doorway. "Please come in, Roy," he spoke, testing the name of his brother's lover.

The Colonel returned the grin before shaking his head. "Actually, Al, I came to ask if you had any plans for the evening? Because if you do, you're going to cancel them."

Alphonse's jaw dropped at the commanding, yet still somehow friendly, tone in Roy's voice. "Um…no, nothing planned…" he stammered, squashing down the tiny bubble of hope that was starting to rise in his chest.

"I'm glad we were able to come to an agreement," Roy responded, grabbing Al's shoulder and steering him towards the street. "Just come along with me."

Though bewildered at this new turn of events, Al felt that things could only get better as the night progressed.

-+-

"ROY! I'm home. I bought all the cat stuff I could carry, so you'd better get out here and help me unload all this shi-" Before he could finish his expletive, Ed bumped into the kitchen wall since his merchandise obscured his view. "Damn it!" he shouted, clearly not fused with any type of Christmas spirit, except maybe Scrooge-ness. He dropped the cat supplies, glaring at the cardboard box. "This is all your fault," he mumbled, though whether he was talking about the cats or Roy, he had no idea.

It was then that he noticed the house was dead silent. Listening for any sound indicating life, the blonde heard nothing. He cautiously stepped over to the kittens' box to check on them. It was empty.

"Damn you, Roy," he muttered. Before he could rant, however, the door opened behind him and in walked his arrogantly smirking lover, tugging a human form behind him out of the crisp, December air. Ed's voice stuck in his throat as he recognized as his brother. They saw each other nearly everyday – though not nearly enough as compared to when they were searching for the Stone – but deep inside, he knew he would miss his brother's presence on a day when, in previous years, they had always spent together.

It was the Elric Brother tradition.

The Flame grinned wider at Ed's obvious shock and overwhelming joy at seeing Al. His brother, likewise, was affected by similar emotions. Seeming not to notice the cat supplies spilled across the floor, the younger brother launched himself at his older brother and clung in a death grip. Ed mouthed his thanks, a rare sight indeed if anybody knew the Fullmetal Alchemist, over Al's shoulder. Roy caught the sign and winked, starting to pick up the toys scattered across the kitchen floor.

Al squeezed his eyes shut as he let go, taking advantage of his older brother's stunned mute stillness. "I am happy to spend Christmas with you, Brother," he whispered, swallowing the emotion clogged in his throat. It didn't seem to be that big of a deal – the Elrics spent a great portion of their time with one another, after all – but the holiday season was a time to be spent with family. Both brothers knew that, had always treasured their time together. And Christmas, though Ed was loathe to admit to his anti-religious and anti-holiday mind, was a special time of the year.

Maybe it was only special because his younger brother, not to mention Roy, seemed to really believe in it. If only for them, Ed considered believing too. Just for awhile. Until he became embarrassed of his 'momentary weakness' and started to rant and rage, then Al and Roy would know he was back to normal. But for the time being, he could indulge in the holidays and spend quality time with the two people he loved most.

"Me too," Ed finally managed to croak back, angry at himself for letting such silly, pesky emotions show through. But Al was there, his younger brother. Not to mention Roy. And Ed knew he could truly be himself around them both, emotions openly expressed, and no harm done.

Seeing his older brother's quick look towards the Colonel, Al quietly excused himself from the room in search of the Christmas tree.

Ed gulped and walked slowly, meaningfully, over to his lover. "Thanks," he vocalized, wrapping his arms around Roy's stomach.

Mustang's armful of cat toys fell back to the floor, scattering again in all directions. "Of course. He's your only family, Edward. Did you really think I would be so cruel as to keep you all to myself on an important holiday? It's not my place to tear you apart from Alphonse, Ed. I would never do that…to either of you."

The blonde shook his head, leaning it against the Flame's chest. For comfort reasons. "That's not true," he said at last. "You're my family, too, Roy. Even before we got together, even when I swore I hated you, you were there for me. Even when I couldn't understand you, you always had my best interests at heart. Without your support, I would never have been able to restore Al. That, more than anything, shows the link between us." He breathed deeply, inhaling Roy's personal scent, before he tilted his head upwards to lock Mustang's gaze with his. "And I know you would never intentionally pull Al and me apart. I know that. And I'm sorry for getting upset earlier today. I wasn't blaming _you_ , per se, but I was angry at the situation. I thought you wanted to spend Christmas with me. Alone. And I was willing to give up that time with my brother to be with you- until this afternoon, that is, when my common sense caught up with me. I guess I wanted to make you happy, no matter the cost. And then…"

"You realized that your brother's presence is too important to be considered any type of 'cost,' right, Ed?" Roy finished. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. Besides, Al's my family, too, now. We're all linked together in some weird Elric-Mustang fashion," he chuckled, squishing Ed's frame against his for a moment.

Edward let a small smile flit on his face before leaning upwards on his tiptoes ever so slightly. Roy, seeing the motion, obediently lowered his head to meet the blonde's lips halfway. Barely a smidgeon remained between their faces when Al's jubilant shout echoed throughout the house.

"KITTIES!"

Both Ed and Roy paused, the moment broken. Then Ed laughed. "I guess he found them, huh?"

Roy looked towards the cardboard box. "You mean you let them _out_? In my house? _Without a litter box set up_?"

The Fullmetal backed away, grinning manically at his lover's overreaction. "They were running free when I got home. I had no idea kittens their age could jump that high, but apparently they can."

The Flame pulled his gloves from his coat pocket.

The Fullmetal took that as a sign to run.

-+-

The only non-State Alchemist in the house gathered the kittens in his arms, oblivious to anything but simply _feeling_ the fluffy, downy texture of their fur against his human skin.

When Roy had finally caught Ed and pinned him against the wall, Ed had to earn his freedom by leaving intoxicating kisses along Roy's jaw line. Before anything else could happen, the other Elric walked into the room, only waving his hands in an 'I-give-you-permission' gesture once he saw his brother trapped.

"No, Al!" Ed exclaimed, fake-struggling to escape Roy's grasp. "He's an evil Colonel! He'll be getting coal tomorrow in his stocking!"

"Why not gold?" Roy pouted. "I'd much rather have a golden-haired, golden-eyed boyfriend in my stocking as compared to coal." He subtly winked at Al over Ed's head, causing the younger brother to giggle helplessly.

In response to the indirect insult to his height, Ed started to really bash around in his limited space. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL ENOUGH TO FIT IN YOUR STOCKING AND HANG IN THE 'TOE' AREA BECAUSE HE'S TOO TINY TO SEE OVER THE TOP?"

Roy chuckled, "That would be you. Though I'd much rather prefer you to hang to the top and peek over the edge. That way I get to see your little face staring at me as I wake up on Christmas morning…plus I don't have to dig you out." Smirking again, the Flame sped from the room, aware that an angry chibi is not one to be dealt with.

"Damn him," Ed exclaimed before grabbing his brother and giving chase. "You're my brother. Help me corner him, Al."

Alphonse shook his head, still giggling from the mental image of Ed in a Christmas stocking. "This is your game with the Col- um, I mean Roy. Besides, I want to spend time with my kitties." The boy looked thoughtful, possibly doubtful, for only a second. "Um, Brother? Those kittens… _are_ mine, right?"

The braided blonde looked at his younger brother as if he were crazy. "Of course, Al. Who else would they be for? Fuery warned me against ever giving Roy a pet. That didn't stop me when I went into the pet store today because I was desperate enough, but I'm glad I went. For your sake, and for those two feline brothers' sakes."

Al quickly hugged his brother again in thankfulness and went off again to play with his new cats.

"By the way, Al," Ed called out. "Where'd you find them?"

The younger Elric looked rather amused. "Under the Christmas tree. Isn't that where you left them, Brother? Though I'd warn you not to do something so stupid again. They find your Christmas tree a fancy scratching post, and now I have to wash tree sap out of their fur."

Ed blinked and shook his head. Following his brother slowly out the room, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind. "Roy!" he gasped, all murderous thoughts fleeing from his head as he felt his lover's warm presence by his side.

Mustang squeezed his shoulder affectionately, watching Al disappear into another room. "Are you happy?" he asked out-of-the-blue, startling the blonde with the bluntness of the question.

Edward nodded firmly. "I have you _and_ Al. How could I not be?" He frowned, prodding Roy to continue poking for answers. "Though I am disappointed that I didn't find you a worthwhile Christmas present, Roy. I spent all day looking and _zilch_!"

The black-haired man chuckled, mildly rebuking the blonde for feeling guilty. "Don't say that, Ed. Seeing you happy is enough. And like I said, Al is my family, too. I'm glad he's here, spending Christmas with us. It may not be what I originally planned, but I must say it's turning out far better now than it could have been otherwise. I didn't get you a present either, Ed-" Ignoring Ed's sputtering protests, the Flame continued, "- but I think Alphonse's presence with us tonight is a present in itself. For both of us."

The blonde nodded in agreement, leaning back again Roy. "Christmas really is a time for family, huh?"

In response, Roy only pushed Edward to follow his brother.


End file.
